The Siren
by Evil-Clowns-Rule
Summary: Bella Swan is a super human consumed by darkness and called The Siren. Edward Masen is Batman. He is determined to catch her and throw her in jail where she belongs. T for violence, language, and murder.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own twilight or the music in this story!!!**

**Chapter 1: Birth of The Siren**

I was running. Running from my own father. He was coming for me. He had emptied the gun in my mother but he still had a knife, and what I had witnessed was enough to put him away for life.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and my father Charlie swan has abused me and my mother since the day I was born. Today was worse because he came home early and heard me listening to "Our song" by Taylor Swift. He hated that song with a firey passion. he my mother and i ran out of the house and to the closest women's shelter. Here in Gotham there are very few, but we managed to hide there for a few hours.

We wherre walking across the street to the market when we saw him coming. we ran, but when we were on a deserted street he opened fire. The bullet hit the back of mymoms leg and she fell. she screamed at me to keep running. I only stopped when I heard another shot. Turning around I saw him unload his gun into my mom. he saw me and came charging.

I hopped the nearest fence and found myself at Axis Chemicals. He dropped his knife in the darkness and chased me up to thesecond floor. There he cornered me and threw me over the side into toxic waste. it burned my lungs when I inhaled to scream. In all the agony i could feel myself changing. Days later I woke up next to the polluted river where they dumped their waste.

That night I waited for him to come home. When he did I sang our song as I slowly strangled him to death with my power.

I looked in the mirror before I left to see the changes. My once mahagony hair turned to a dark brown with natural looking silver highlights. My bright blue eyes were black and sharp. My round face now heart shaped and fierce. With these few changes I was no longer Isabella Swan, no she died in the toxic waste.

My name was The Siren.

**Tell me what you think! Please no flames, i'm still new to this.**

**Evil_Clowns_Rule**


	2. Under Three Minutes

**Disclaimer: Dammit Edward and Batman, why can't I own you?!**

**Chapter 2: Under Three Mintues**

Six years have passed. I still live in Gotham under the alias Amanda Isabella Thomas. I like the name Amanda , and Thomas is a common enough last name. I live with Alice Brandon in a condo. She knows my secret and I know hers. She's Catwoman. We started living together after a run-in with the Batman.

"Hey Andy!" she called.

"What?" I grumbled, knowing full well that she could hear me in the other room.

"Get up, we have to go SHOPPING!" she squealed as I groaned.

"We can't go, I have to rob a bank today so we can go next Saturday! If you want anything between now and the you are going to have to steal it at night." she really needs to remember our system more often. About once a month I rob a bank of about a million dollars (we can't attract too much attention) then after the heat dies down, I slowly add it to our account, and give Alice money for shopping. If we do it any other way I know we'll get caught.

Alice groaned. "I hate it when you're right."

"I know, but you love me anyway!" I said as I threw a pillow at her. Not expecting it the pillow hit her right in the face. I laughed insanely.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she yelled as she ran at me with the pillow. Five minutes and a lot of feathers later we finally stopped our fight but kept laughing.

"Okay, Ali, I really need to get going, I don't want all the good banks to be taken." I giggled, running to put on my costume.

I was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that made it to just below my knees, black fingerless gloves that made it almost to my armpit, and balck high-heeled shoes with straps that wrapped around my leg and all the way up to the dress's hemline. On my face I had black lipstick, and a black adhesive mask, while my hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Okay, I'm off!" I called to Ali, who was most likely going to go back to sleep.

I turned and jumped out the window. Even though we lived on the fourth floor, thanks to my power, I landed without a sound. I scurried through the alleyways so no one would notice me. Finally, I reached the bank I was going to rob. Gotham's second largest bank, and it was all mine. I strolled through the doors very happily, only to become pissed the moment I was inside.

"All right, boys, let's get going." The Riddler called out to his goons.

"Hey!" I called out, riveting to a childish manner. "That's no fair! I was going to rob this bank."

"Well, heh, too bad for you toots." one of the goons spoke out. This idiot obviously didn't know who he was dealing with.

"What. Did. You. CALL ME?!" I almost roared. The toxic waste that mixed with my DNA gave me telekinesis and some telepathic power, **(Her power is like Jean Grey's from the X-Men) **I mostly used the telepathy to have people hear music to the song I would sing. I was known as the siren for a , The thing it didn't give me was a level head.

The guy must have been the most oblivious idiot in the universe because he kept on talking. "What's wrong, a girl like you too good for a guy like-" I threw him against the wall.

"YES!" I shouted, Every single female organism that has ever existed is too good for an arrogant, loud mouthed asshole who calls women "toots" and would lose an intelligence completion against a potato." I finally started to calm down, and smiled. "Whoa, sorry about that. Just lost my temper. now where was I again? Oh yeah" I pulled in a deep breath, and started to sing.

_Dancing bears, painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

I twirled gracefully with the music maneuvering through the people, as they watched me no one noticed that with my mind I was rapidly putting large amounts of money into a duffel bag that was already almost full.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

The bag was full, I quick moved it so it was by the door. I kept their eyes on me as I continued to dance and sing the children's movie song.

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember._

I did pirouettes until I was right beside the bag.

_And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

I grabbed the bag and quickly made my escape.

"That's a new record." I mumbled to myself. "I just robbed a bank in under three minutes."

**I am so so so so so so sorry that it took me this long to update, but my school wants me to have no life outside of homework. I think all the teachers are plotting against me. Any way, I've been trying to update this story for some time now, and I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and the song is called "Once Upon A December" and it is from the movie Anastaisa**

**Evil-Clowns-Rule**


End file.
